The new girls Secret
by Isaaclover
Summary: This is a drama story about a new girl coming into the town, and has a secret shared with Kida Masaomi. Read and find out what happens. MikadoxOC/MasaomixOC


**A/N: Hello people, Iam making a MikadoxOC/MasaomixOC story. I am sorry but I think I kinda will make Mikado and Masaomi OOC. But I will try as hard as I can to not. Please post a good review for this story, because it has took me a while to think of a story plot. This story switches from P.O.V. This is a sneek peak to my actual story AND this is a Prolouge**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTER/PLACES IN THIS STORY BUT RYOKO**

* * *

** The new girl's Secret**

**chp. 1**

_Well today my is my day at Raira Academy, I wonder what they will think of me. I think I might be to jolly. I'm to worried. _I stepped inside. I saw that the hall way was empty. I walked up the stairs into my class room. "Miss Takahashi, please be seated." Said the teacher. I got settled in my seat.

_This is a high classroom. _I looked out the window. When I turned my head I saw a strange girl looking at me. "Hello." She sounded really happy. "Um... Who are you?" I said with a curious face expression. "Saki!" She shouted. I covered my right ear.

* * *

**Later after school**

I dashed to my house. I tripped and fell on the ground. I held my hands on my ankle. "Are you okay?" Said a man with black hair. "Uh... I think." I said back. He held my back with on hand and held my hand with the other. He slowly went up. "Thanks!" I said. He walked me to a bench. We sat down together. "So you must be the new girl." He said. I nodded. "I moved her from Tokyo. Anyways I'm Kyoko." I said. I tried to keep it simple. "Im Mikado. Welcome to our tow-" He was cut off by a blonde guy. "Masaomi." He said. "Mikado!" I shouted. Masaomi rapped his arms around his neck. I tugged at Masaomi's arms. Masaomi let go as soon as I jumped on Mikado to make masaomi stop. We both fell on the ground, but I was on top. I started to blush. I got up and said, "I think It's time to go, bye!"

_I didn't know what the hell happened back there. Whatever it was, sheesh. Can't a girl take a break here._ I stood by my apartment. I walked inside. It was super clean, but I didn't clean it? I looked around and I saw that the window was opened. I looked outside and saw a strange building. It was way bigger than the other ones. I saw a guy in there talking on his cell phone.

_Well I'm going to get changed and get the heck out of here. I wonder what I should wear. I think I should wear somthing from Tokyo, I would stand out. Well maybe I can wear a crop top. Dammit, It's see through. Well Its time to wear my cyan tank top. How about a good white skirt to go ... There is so many things I could wear! _I fell back on my bed. I just got changed anyway. I walked down the stairs. There was so many things new. I saw Mikadoand that weird kid sitting on the bench again this time, with a girl? I came to see what they were doing. "Hello again." I said in a really jolly tone. Mikado turned his head. "Oh, hey Ryoko!" He said.

_I can't believe I have to stand next to that wierdo. _I tried to smile, but I failed. He put his hands behind his head. "So you're the new chick Mikado's been talking about?" I smiled and nodded. "So... Can I show you around town?" He said. he closed one eye and looked at me. "I think no-" I was cut off by him grabing my hand. He ran. He randomly stopped.

"By the way Im Masaomi.""So you new here?" He said as he walked backwards. "So you new here?" "Um duh!" I said. "You don't act how I thought did, do you?" "Nope!" He said. He turned around. "Where ya' from?" "Tokyo." I said. I stared at him for a second. "Are you okay?" He saw me clutching my stomach I went on my knees. "Ya' hungry?" I nodded "I will take you to the Russia Sushi. "The what?" "Oh just come on!" I stood up. I stoped to take a breath when a vending machine flew right infront of me! I fell back. Someone caught me. I looked up to see a guy. He pushed me back up. "Yo!" He said. "Masaomi charged at him. "Stop!" I shouted. I grabbed Masaomi's arm. I pulled back. "Stop!" I Held his arm tighter. I hugged his arm. He pushed me back. I fell on the groun. I dashed away from them in tears. I suddenly bumped into Mikado.

"Are you okay?" He said. "Get the fuck out of my way!" _Why did I just do that? I was being a dumbass. I should just stop and say sorry._ I stopped for a second. I looked back at Mikado for a second. He was shocked. I ran over and hugged him. "Im sorry!" _But wait, why am I saying sorry to him? _Masaomi just stood there. I walked over to him. "Masaomi?" I said. I hugged him. I pulled him to my place, It took me a while to get him there.

I made him a cup on tea. I sat next to him. "I'm sorry for, ya' know." I said in a cheerful mood. He looked at me and frowned. "You're were, looking out for me." I rapped my hands around him. "I said I'm sorry, is that all I need to say?"

I rubbed my cheak on his cheak. "I know, my mom used to call me *Bird's Eye* because I look out for people." "I think you might be my new friend." It's time to go." Masaomi said as he got up. Fell on the ground. "Time to go all ready?" I said in a flirty tone. I pushed him onto a bed. I sat on his lap. I Leaned down to get a kiss. Our lips touched, I licked his bottom lip for an entry. He opened his mouth and I slid my tongue inside. Our tongue's touched. Spit dripped into his mouth.

* * *

**After the Secret**

"Masaomi, where have you been!" Mikado shouted. Masaomi rapped his arm around me. I blushed alittle.


End file.
